


Haikyuu Collection

by Nexanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Knotting, Omega Verse, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Knotting, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Throat Fucking, plus sized, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: This is where (besides tumblr) I post my drabbles, fics and such so it'll both be 100% done and never done so please follow this for updates.Headcanons: OpenRequests: OpenFeel free to comment with requests and headcanon requests!! <3https://whet-ones-write.tumblr.com/ - I always post here first before posting here! So if you want ot see the latest bites I do follow me there!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 425





	1. Request page!

**Author's Note:**

> A wrote this for another tumblr blog who felt a little down <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says!

Please post any requests / ideas you have on this page, I really want to continue writing but I want to know what you want to see!

<https://whet-ones-write.tumblr.com/> \- Follow me there for all the lastest works!


	2. Request page!

Sugawara often came home with a smile, not wanting his family to worry about him. Telling them how great the game went. How well their team had played and what their next match  
was going to be and what they hoped. 

But you were the only one who saw him and what he did behind the scenes for his team. He was often seen as the bright, bubbly and supportive mother figure, but the reality was that of just a young lad wanting to be his best to play the sport he loves. 

He wanted to prove his worth to the coach and be put onto the court more and yet he was always left on the bench for the more talented, younger Tobio. Though he held no hard feelings towards the younger boy, which was one of the things that you loved about Suga. No matter how much better someone else was than him, he continued to strive to be better and show others what he could do. 

It wasn’t an unusual site to see Sugawara not only study with you late at night for a match but to also write down notes for his team mates so he could be ready for the next game and everyone would be on the same page. 

Though meanwhile they weren’t the ones to see him when he broke down crying. They weren’t there when he was crying over the fact he might never play another game because of Tobio. Crying over the fact that no matter how hard he tried he would no longer be a regular on the team for the younger first years. Crying that he now felt like he was just an extra. A bench warmer. Someone fading into the background and no longer being needed. To be seen as the old and thrown out with the new. 

They also never saw the times you cuddled him, telling him just how proud you were of him. Telling him that he’ll have his moment to shine. That he is much more important than what he was giving himself credit for. Kissing away his tears hoping to comfort him, telling him that they would be a lot more chaotic without him and that he was the glue keeping the pieces together. Giving them the words that they needed to hear to keep on going. To keep on fighting and keep on flying high like their name.


	3. Sugawara Koushi - Redemption (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a second part to a fic another wrote because I inspired to continue it and make myself feel better. 
> 
> Part 1 - Replacement - https://catnaples.tumblr.com/post/626194733326352384/replacement

Koushi Sugawara knew the moment he fucked up. 

It was the moment when he realised just how big his apartment was without you. He could remember the day you didn’t come home like it was yesterday. What did he do wrong? Was he too quiet? Too focused on his future as a teacher? 

Still the moment you started to change to become more like his assistant he couldn’t understand why you were doing that. He loved you the way you were and that was always plain to see or so he thought. He gave you a promise ring after all. He wasn’t one to just back down on something like that. Even though he was seen as childish, to him something like that was serious. He wasn’t one to back down on his promises. 

You were there for him through thick and thin so when you just upped and left he broke down to his assistant. How did he miss the signs? How did he not see the ring and key you left on his desk.

But how could he speak to you about it? 

Though in true fashion without anyone else there he turned to the only person he knew. His assistant. She was lovely, helped him through the hard times when you weren’t there but every night he begged to the stars for another chance. Some kind of way to make it up to you. To tell you his true feelings that he’s kept bottled for so long. 

He was the master of wearing a mask though, having learned through High school and Collage without you that he could fool even the closest people to him that he was happy when truly he was lonely. 

He always tried to keep things vague around you so then he didn’t seem like too much of a creep but the truth was you would never leave his mind. Thinking he would never be good enough for you and fearing he would let you down. 

Still when he saw you for the first time in a long time at your birthday party he couldn’t help but be elated. He had waited for this moment for so long. Though his mind quickly came to a hult as your friends surrounded him, welcoming him with open arms and asking him about his life. 

Though his eyes were empty the moment he saw you, it took him a few seconds to realise that’s where you were before you blended back into the crowd. You always had a way of being quiet and sneaking off without him noticing but this time. 

This time he wasn’t going to let you go. 

“Honey?” His current wife questioned him with his first child in her arms. An accident he protested in his mind. He never wanted a child with Her. He wanted you to have his first child, to be the happy family he had always dreamed of. 

Still shaking his head he turned a somewhat angry expression in his eyes. How could no one else notice that the birthday girl just left? It infuriated him so. Was he that much of a ray of sunshine to take away the spotlight from you? 

“I’m leaving” He stated coldly before turning and running out into the rain and hopefully after you. He wasn’t going to let you get away this time. Panting, hot and working up a sweat in the rain he ran frantically looking for you. 

“Y/N!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. The rain soaking his shirt, hair clinging to his body but nothing would stop him from trying to find you. 

Taking almost a good twenty minutes in the rain he finally found you standing under a bus stop. That’s when his eyes found you and took in your drowned appearance just like him.

“Y/N” He panted as he slowly approached you as if you were an animal and you were likely to bolt if he made any sudden moves. 

“I-I” He started, but where could he begin? Sorry was always a good start though it felt like he was too late for that. It broke his heart not knowing what to say or do to make it better. “Forgive me” He sniffed as his tears started to mix in with the heavy downpour. “I-I was too focused on my future to see what was right in front of me the whole time” He whimpered crumpling to your feet, Head on the cold, wet concrete as he cried and begged explaining his life to you. 

How he missed you, how much of an idiot he was. How the assistant trapped him with a child that should have been your’s. Giving her a ring he was planning to propose to you with. How he regretted his choices, and never dared to look up to see your expression. 

Hoping you would take him back, giving him a chance at what he also wanted. 

Wanting Redemption.


	4. Daisho Suguru - Hatchling - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Breeding, creampie, degrading, and just rough treatment,,, Mostly. Porn basically that's it.

When most people first see Daishou Suguru they think of him as a cheater, a snake, someone who couldn’t be trusted. Someone who would hurt someone else to get what he wanted and to get to the top but they couldn’t be more far from the truth. You knew what was behind the curtain and what he was truly like. 

People didn’t really see him without you, and they always wondered what you saw in the sly and cunning guy but that’s exactly why you liked him. He would do anything for his goals and when it came to you, he was so unsure but did everything he could for you because you were the only thing that he cared about more than volleyball. 

The first time you went to his house you weren’t sure just how to keep your nervousness down but he seemed to be the worst one of you both. He knew he had a few strange interests and other things lying around and just hoped it wouldn’t drive you away but in actual fact it only made you all the more curious about him and what he was like under the captain persona he had made for himself. 

So after some time of dating him, you were both chilling in the living room while he was tending to his pet, of all things of course it would be a snake and it’s where he got some of his ideas he admitted. Watching, talking and interacting with Mr.Wilson the overly large albino bullsnake which he let roam more only in the house but in an overly large tank. 

You were scared to interact with the snake at first but quickly grew to understand that they weren’t all bad. Mr. Wilson was such a sweetheart. Wrapping himself around your arm not tightly but to keep himself anchored as he lifted his head to explore you and using his tongue to gather information about you and your scent as he explored. Daishou was happily explaining some interesting facts which was when you piped up.   
  
“Have you ever thought of getting your boy a lady?” Wiggling your eyebrows you couldn’t help but laugh as the poor lad just blushed and splittered for a bit. 

“W-Well I have but there are a few problems” He admitted as he cleaned out the tank, polishing up and just refreshing the bedding. “For one if I did start breeding Mr. Wilson, did you know female snakes often retain sperm from any previous males?” He told you with a bright smile. He always did light up when he talked about his pet and favorite animal. 

Tilting your head curiously you shook your head as he continued. “It has been documented that females could retain sperm from males for over two years! Imagine that” He chuckled as he took the snake from you and put him away safely in his tank as not to lose him.   
  
“Imagine that every time we fucked you could hold onto mine” He winked though his blush only to laugh at your reaction. He approached you slowly and although he wasn’t that much taller than you he tilted his head to the side curiously as he started to back you into the wall behind you. “No matter how many other partners you had, they could all turn out to be mine because your body just loves me that much, making you regret ever leaving me~” He grinned as he saw you swallowing harshly, only to squeak and gasp a little as your back hit the wall in surprise. It was at times like this you felt like a mouse, just ready and waiting to be devoured. 

Leaning with one arm on the wall he whispered into your ear. “Well my little hatching, is that what you want? For me to lock with you and breed you full of cum so you can’t move?” Chuckling with your lack of reply he gently grasped your hand and pulled you away from the wall and tried to get you into the bedroom, almost needing to shove you to get your legs working. “What? Are you ok my dear?” He purred though his cheeks bright pink giving away his embarrassment his confident persona was coming though and the more you didn’t answer the more into it he got and the more confident it made him. 

Once getting into the bedroom he removed his shirt as he threw it to the side and shut the door behind him and locked it just in case. “Now strip” he commanded as his eyes narrowed into the snake like expression you came all too acquainted with. Not wanting to see or feel the fangs of the beast just yet you nodded with a small. “Yes sir” before starting to do so.   
  
“Slowly” The word caused you to snap your head up before doing as you were told. Slowly removed the top half of your clothing before working on the lower.   
  
“Turn around” Came the next command and honestly? You were more than happy to comply and this way it made it easier to show off all your curves as you removed your trousers and undewear for him, dropping them just like the slut you are. “Such a good little hatchling~” Glancing over your shoulder you couldn’t help but notice how he was palming himself though his trousers. Always such a masochist, and you knew that right off the bat with him. Still biting his own lip he slowly approached you and happily let his free hand wonder down your body.   
  
“Don’t worry dear you won’t be cold for too long” He promised as he then gave your ass a firm slap. “I’ll make sure you’re all warmed up and ready to go but first, how about you get on your pretty little knees and suck my cock, good little pets get rewards after all” Chuckling as you followed his instruction he knew he was going to be in for a good night. 

Groaning as you were on your knees he wrapped his hand into your hair and he couldn’t help but thrust as soon as you got comfortable with him. “You’re always such a good girl” He purred as his head leaned back in ecstasy. “I know you’re hungry for my cock but don’t make me cum just yet, I need to pump that pussy of yours full of it and I’ll be making sure you don’t waste a drop of it” He laughed his legs just shaking ever so slightly as he fucked your mouth with passion and lust. 

Though he knew if he continued he wouldn’t be lasting long. You were just too perfect for him and knew just how to get him to buckle and almost give in. Still when he could see you positively wrecked he leaned back and had to force your head back so you could gasp for air. Your spit and saliva was still connected to him though he couldn’t help but leaned down to kiss you deeply, moaning into you as he could taste himself on your tongue and eagerly cleaned you up. “Such a little slut, i’m so lucky to get to see you and get you into this position, still, hop on the bed” He purred as he gently tapped your cheek with your palm. “I’m sure you don’t need much more instruction on how I want you” He laughed at that and at your reaction almost scrambling to the furniture lying on your front, your knees tucked under you while your hands gripped the headboard. 

He was happily just giving himself some lazy strokes as he watched you. “We have a long night ahead, so make sure you’re grasping it nice and tight” He purred. “You’ve gone so quiet, what’s wrong my little hatchling? You did this to me” He stated as he climbed onto the bed clearly dominating and covering you with his body, your pussy on display for him. Though just to make sure you were prepared correctly he placed his fingers in your mouth. “Come on now you know exactly what to do” Daishou laughed as he felt your greedy mouth and tongue lapping and sucking on his fingers before using them to gently pry open your cunt despite the powerful and dominating demor. 

For as much passion as he showed he always made sure to take proper care of you before anything as you were more important than anything and if you said no, or stop he would in an instant for you. Though getting back to the matter at hand once he deemed you ready for himself he curled himself around you he placed his cock at your entrance happy to tease you for that just a little bit longer. “Seeing as you were such a good and obedient little girl” He started as he leaned back and ran a slim and slender hand down your back. “I’m going to even fuck you without the condom today” He laughed as he then grasped your hair with his hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock and pulled it so your head leaned back just on that barrier of pleasure nad pain.   
  
“I’m going to make sure you have my child” He growled as he thrusted into you roughly making you cry out as he filled you completely but even he had to take a moment as he shuddered from the intest pressure around him. “It’s such a shame I don’t have a knot to lock with you” He admitted as he soon found himself shallowly thrusting. “To keep all that cum deep inside you flooding your womb, if only I could keep you pregnant for forever, showing the world just who loves you the most and who your belong to” 

As his pace began to pick up, with his power he couldn’t help but laugh clearly enjoying your moans, and cried for more, begging for anything more even if it made no sense as he fucked your brains out. “Look at you you filthy little slut, you’re all mine, just a slobbering mess for my cock and you don’t care where how or when as long as you get my cum you’re a happy little whore hmm?” He was going to laugh but his hips started stuttering as he was quickly losing his grasp on reality. 

“Go on, beg for me, beg for me to breed you, to fill your desperate little cunt full of my cum” He groaned and even he couldn’t wait for your answer before he was doing just that. Thrusting as hard as he could in you, cumming deep and entrapping you between him and the sheets. Though once his high faded he couldn’t help but laugh as he stayed there and was not daring to move.

“Such a good little hatchling. You stay right there, we’ll just stay like this for a while please?” He asked as he gently kissed your neck keeping still. “Or at least, let's just spoon” He mumbled against you slowly working with you to spoon you while he was still inside you, holding you close whispering sweet nothings in your ear.


	5. Ukai Kenshin - Daddy - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More PWP with kenshin because I can

Lied back, helpless. Hands above your head, legs spread against the bottom of the bed, how long had you been like this? 2 minutes? 5 Minutes? It could have been an hour for all it could have been. It felt like an eternity. The anticipation built up, slowly coiling into your cunt, winding up like a toy. 

Kenshin said he wouldn’t be long, and you trusted him that he wouldn’t be long, but who were you to know? He could have left for the shop, to eat dinner, he could be doing literally anything as you lied there, thinking of what’s to come and what you did wrong. 

You couldn’t help but be a little brat though! He didn’t pay much attention to you when you were there this weekend. The whole point of you being there was to pleasure him and pleasure yourself! He loved giving and you loved to receive but to have him ignore you? That wasn’t something you were going to stand for. ‘ _ Perhaps I went a little too far teasing him in public’  _ you thought as you lied back panting quietly on the bed.    
  
Once the door  _ Finally  _ opened you couldn't help but have your breathing hitch and he saw that. He noticed every detail and he knew just how to play you like a fiddle. Staying quiet you heard his hard shoes against the solid wood of the floor.  _ ‘My right’  _ You noted as you shifted your head in that direction.    
  
“Baby girl” he warned sternly.  _ Oh shit you really pissed him off _ . “Stay center and fucking  _ quiet _ ” Your head shifted back to the center of the bed as he opened the drawer beside you. The one with all the clean and fun toys at his disposal. 

“Now little one” He started off as he started to place items beside you. One was too quiet. You couldn't tell what it was. Another…. Felt like a small dip beside you. Though that could be another number of things! Your mind going even more wild with what it could be. 

“Today you pushed Daddy a little  _ too far _ ” The coach growled as he gently let the soft pleather tails of the flogger run over your bare chest and stomach. “Teasing like you did in public. Rubbing your foot against my crotch under the table” Ahh yes that’s when you began to remember just what got you in this situation. 

He wanted to go shopping with you for some new clothes that you could both enjoy in the bedroom and decided having lunch would be a good idea! He then wouldn’t have to cook and you could get anything you wanted! It was a win, win so how did you end up like this? 

First was the foot, but then when he got up to get your order another male decided that you looked too pretty to be sitting alone and pretty you were! A collar displayed clearly around your neck with a subtle little ‘D’ hanging off it. To you it meant a few things. Daddy. Dom. Dear but only you and him knew that. So once he returned with the order number and all paid for he got rather mad seeing someone else in  _ HIS _ seat opposite you. Openly flirting and you flirted back!   
  
**And now was time for your punishment.**

“And while out what did you do?” He growled before letting the flogger gently tap against your bare stomach making you flich. “You  _ Openly _ .-” Hit number one on the stomach. _ ”Flirted-”  _ Hit number two on the right breast. “ _ With _ ” hit number three to the right thigh. “ _ Another _ ” Number four landing on your right calf. “ **_Male_ ** ” Growling the last hit came right to your soaking cunt. 

Letting you have a breather. He gently let the flogger run over you from head to toe as he walked around to your left side. “So I’m going to teach you a lesson in behaviour again” He explained as he let the flogger then run up your left side as he continued to talk and growl in a dark tone. “As it seems you need a reminder.”    
  
“ _ Of” _ Hit six to the left breast. “ _ Who _ ” The seventh came to your stomach “ _ You _ ” the eighth down to your left thigh “ _ Belong _ ” the ninth to your left calf " **_To_ ** ” he almost snarled darkly and quietly as the last and final hit came over your pussy once again.    
  
“Do you think anyone else could treat you as well as I do?” He almost laughed knowing no one else could compare. “I laugh just thinking about all the useless men out there” With that you heard the undoing of his belt. The excitement continued to build knowing perhaps what just was coming. Biting your lip you whimpered quietly as you struggled slightly against the bonds just wanting to help and be there for him. With him but you were easily denied. 

“Ah ah now baby girl take your punishment like a good girl. Don’t move, and don’t speak.” He warned as suddenly you felt his weight dip on your left side as he started to climb over. Making himself comfortable at your hips he turned on the wand and placed it over your clit as you let out a whine and a shiver. “I’m going to make sure you have a night you don’t forget. Because  _ no one _ . Will treat you better than  **_I_ ** will” He promised in a deadly growl.    
  
“Now let's see if we can’t prepare you for what’s to come.” He leaned down. Letting just one of his slender and talented fingers start to work at your inner G spot as his tongue teased and flicked. His moans could be heard as you had to choke back with the need to be loud and moan. “Just because you were a bad girl doesn’t mean daddy has to punish himself. No he’s going to eat you like the treat you are but you are to only cum on command.” He stated as he continued this turtore as he increased the vibrations on the wand and force of his fingers slipping another one in, to curl the pair of them up for more pleasure for you.    
  
“My, my getting close are we babe? You’re so close. I guess you can cum in 5….4…3...2...1 And fucking cum on my face” He snarled but enjoying your tensions and working your now overly sensitive clit. “That’s right slut. Fucking cum on just my fingers and tounge” He growled before backing away and looking over your panting and ragged view. 

“That’s it, now” Getting up you can still hear the clacking of his belt buckle. He was still wearing his trousers? Was his cock even out? So many questions were left unanswered. Though upon hearing him leave the room you slumped. Was that it? Was that all he was going to do? What about after-   
  
“So baby girl I was going to save this for a rainy day” he stated and he started to open up a box beside you on your right on that bedside. What did he get without you knowing? “But because you’ve been so bad i’m going to use this as a punishment.” he stated like a matter of fact.    
  
“I saw you looking on all those sex websites” He started off as he climbed back onto the bed. “Looking for new toys and new things to wear so I decided to get you this” Chuckling you couldn’t help but jump lightly as something came slapping against your pussy. Cold, hard and heavy. “It’s a shame you can’t see it. I'm sure your eyes would bulge at it… I’m almost a little jealous. It’s longer than I am. It’s thicker than my own cock but bad girls need punishments and what better to punish you with something fake. Oh no, you’re not going to get fucked by daddy’s cock… Not in your pussy anyway. I got you this fantasy dildo. A nice thick head, and a bulge in the shaft. I know you’re just going to enjoy it." Reaching over you could hear him grabbing something before your skin shivered at the feel of a cold liquid drip onto your cunt.

“And even with you all loose, i’m not sure it might fit” He laughed before gently rubbing the cock on your still sensitive clit and making sure to get it covered in lube. “Now be quiet unless you have something to say~” He slowly let the tip enter you. “Oh baby I can just feel the resistance, is it big? Is it filling you better than daddy’s cock?” He questioned smiling at the shakes of your head. “Good” He snarked before slowly letting it enter you, almost jealous of a toy that it was fucking you and not him but you needed to be taught a lesson. 

“Remember bad girls don’t get daddy’s cock. They get a fake toy, to be used like the slut you are. And Daddy’s going to cum down that pretty little throat of your’s. He’s going to make you cry and moan around him and make sure you don’t forget exactly who you belong to” He warned as he could feel you shake. “Oh going to cum already? That’s it. You may cum. Cum on the fake cock slut, you don’t even need the real thing inside you for you to be a mess." Feeling you clench and groan he stopped and removed the toy to which you felt empty at but was happy to find and feel him shifting. His cock at your lips as he untied your wrists so you could signal to him without the need of words just in case. 

“Now slut” He forced his cock onto your mouth, choking you and making sure you would swallow him whole “make daddy cum!” He roared, getting rough and chasing his own elease. “Look at the mess you’re making, red cheeks, tear stained, you’re drooling around my cock as I fuck your mouth. You like that bitch? You like the fact of being used like the cum dump you are! You’re mine and no one else's! Understand! Now. Swallow. _My._ **_CUM_** ” He roared as he forced his dick deep and panted as he slowly regained his senses. 

Once down from his high he backed off from you letting you breath. “Hey babe” his voice is so much softer and far more caring. “Hey babe you ok?” He questioned as he got up to release your legs. He gently started to help you stretch and bend them. Trying to relax the ache and massage where the cuffs had rubbed for a few moments. Letting gently kissed run up your body. “Yeah? Feel good?” He chuckled hopefully as he gently picked you up like a bride. “I have a bubble bath all filled up for you with your favourite scent. Lets go and get cleaned up yeah?” You could hear the smile in his voice as he gently lied you in the bath, taking off the blind fold only to slowly open your eyes to see the candles lit and the warm water soothing your muscles. “Here let me wash you. Let's get you all relaxed for sleep.” He happily padded around the bathroom as he put some shampoo in his hands and began to wash and massage your scalp. "Hows that feel baby girl? Good? Yeah I hope so. I got it just for you" He offered as he washed his hands in the bath water. "Hey don't fall asleep now I need to rinse your hair and wash your body" he chuckled softly letting the water run over you washing away the shampoo before getting some body wash. 

"And after this I have some lotion in the bedroom to massage in before bed, you can go to sleep there once I'm done I promise. My beautiful sweet baby girl. Now try not to forget your lesson today" He teased as he got back to work caring for you.


	6. Sugawara Koushi - Stupid Fool - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hurt myself by accident so I wanted something to make me feel better. Total self indulgence so ignore me unless you want to read it ofc

The look Koushi was giving you was one of when a parent was dissapointed in their child. It was a complete accident after all but that didn’t stop the rising sigh from his lips. “Tell me again how you did it, from the very top.” 

Groaning as you sat in the resturant of your fast food work place and sighed as you looked to the table. Shamefully you started to explain what happened. “So I forgot my hat for work” You started off right from the begining. “So instead of calling you to meet me, because I know you wouldn’t know where it was and probably napping after getting in late from work, I decided to run home as I was told to go by my boss, because I couldn’t work without one.” 

“I see and did you pack it the night before?” He questioned with a look of I am sure you didn’t. 

“I did! I made sure I had everything before I left, but it fell out of my bag when I left this afternoon” You protested weakly and even Sugawara knew that was a bold face lie but still he let it pass so you could continue to tell your story. “So there’s this small barrier on the way home as you know and trying, in my rush i thought nothing of it as I leaped... COmpeltely forgetting that I had my work trousers on, and that I have restricted movement in them, so I landed on my foot funny, cracking my ankle but didn’t notice the pain until later” You sighed notcing the way he shook his head. 

“Such a stupid fool, next time call me” Suga stated as he offered you a hand and hosted you up onto his shoulder and helped you walk home. “I could have met you and all of this could have been avoided” He told you off helping you along. “When we get home, lets get a ice pack on it, and a support brace” He instructed and you nodded knowing you had no choice in the matter. 

“That is all after you bath and we get you work clothes in the wash and all realxed and ready for bed, and yes I will get you some chocolate afterwards, with some water and painkillers. Hopefully you’ll be right as rain tomorrow” Smiling he leaned over and kissed your forehead as you both hobbled home together and taking twice as long because of your twisted ankle,


	7. Bokuto and Ushijima Heacanons - Plus size S/O - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons from my Tumblr Blog

##  _**Bokuto Kotaro;** _

★ This man loves curves and isn’t ashamed to state it loud and proud to the whole group. He loves that he could hold you and squeeze you and not fear of crushing you with his strength or muscles. 

★ His favourite thing about you? For sure that you have an ass that he could just squeeze and just could not keep your hands away from it. He loves to slip a hand into your back pocket as a sign of possession and to secretly grasp a handful whenever you are out and about. 

★ He loves to bury his face in your chest when you cuddle close at night. When sleeping in the same bed he would happily have his head tucked under your happy to be completely enraptured in your warmth but if he was cuddling you his arm would bring you close to him and want to be the big spoon.

★ He would at LEAST once a day say how good you looked, or compliment you on one piece of clothes you wore. That dress? Hugged your curves just right. The high heels? Jealous that he would now have to be the one to lean up to kiss you but makes your legs look STUNNING. Pjs? It absolutely has to be BOOTY shorts that just ride up that define that fine ass you know it drives him crazy and he knows you do it purposely.

★The fact that you aren't afraid to eat despite how you are makes him love you even more. He loves his meat and you’re rather meaty yourself -winkwink- But even so he loves a girl who isn’t afraid to love food like he does and always encourages you to eat with him, and if you were scared to? That’s ok! He still wants to make sure that you’re never going hungry and is acutely aware of your habits and will pick up when something isn’t right and will normally be the first time when he knows something is off is when you’re not eat like you would. 

★ He loves the fact that there isn’t much of a height difference. That at any random point he would just lean down and capture your lips in a quick kiss before laughing it off with pink cheeks. And if anyone was staring at you? He would make sure to posessively display that you are *his* and HIS alone. 

★ On that note he would actively state that he loved the way you looked and wouldn’t want you to change because of others but because you wanted to and would help you in any way he could. 

★ Also he would instinctively always look for you whenever he was in a game, or on the court. Like that’s another reason why he liked your size it was because you were easy to spot and never wanted to miss a reaction to you when he got a point or won the set for the team. 

★ And if you weren’t there, he would go into emo mode instantly for at least the first bit of the game. He didn’t want to try his best when you weren’t there but he would soon snap out of it when he saw the team losing and / or struggling to get the sit because he knew if he lost you would be sad and he didn’t want you sad. 

★ Also your thighs are another weak spot for him, wear thigh highs, a skirt and no panties? OHHH BOI THIS MAN IS D-E-A-D. He would eat you out like a man starved and almost begging to be crushed between your thighs and he’s not ashamed that he also orgasmed at least once from oral that he gave to you while you squeezed his head in between your thighs, pulling on his hair and crushing him.

##  **_Ushijima Wakatoshi;_ **

★ He’s a big guy and everyone is surprised when he officially introduced you to the team as his girlfriend but he then would proceed to scold them for being immature that they based you right off your curves and looks right away and ADAMANTLY defend you to the end of the earth. He had and would never be so chatty as when he’s defending you calmly explaining why he loved you and what he loved about you right to the smallest detail. 

★ He’s over the moon that you’re not only strong and large it meant that his arms never felt empty around you. If you were smaller he would fear breaking you like glass but because you are you, he knew he could hold you and lie on you, using your thighs as a pillow on rides home or relaxing with him on the couch without that fear. 

★ If you were the first one to wake up or be the one cooking breakfast or dinner he would happily walk up behind you, trapping you between the counter and wrap his arms around you waist. Leaning down to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, pressing you or just trying to be sweet and talk about your day.

★ He would be the one to wrap his arm around your shoulder as you walked, showing you off to the world and happy to hear you talk about everything and nothing at all as you shopped. 

★ Make me change my mind but he’s totally a boob kind of guy. He would love nothing more than to come home from work and nestle his face in your chest, so soft warm and to hear your heartbeat would send him off to sleep in no time. 

★ Wear some soft and silky lingerie and he wouldn’t even bother talking, he would just take your hand and drag you into the bedroom because hot damn you looked so sweet and innocent which he would have to just ruin

★ Couldn’t find anything in your size in shops? No problem! He would make sure he would get them custom made for you and in the colours he loved and designs you both liked. So then it’s special to you and made only for you. 

★ He loves the fact when you do bed with him that when he thrusts that he could see the power in what he did, seeing your whole body move and that it is him doing it. He knows he has power and loves it knowing you won’t break like most and that your body can just take him astounds him every time.

★ Hell always comfort you though if you ever felt secure, making sure to kiss and love each both that you felt insecure about. Scared you're too large?

“Just more for me to hold and love” 

Don’t like your legs?

“But they’re strong and full of power that keep up with me like no one else can” Don’t like the extra skin around your neck?

“It’s all the more for me to mark and possess, stating to the world silently that you’re mine and you have trouble hiding that fact”


	8. Sugawara Koushi - S/O That is often injured - SFW

★ Sugawara honestly couldn’t believe it every time you found yourself injured somehow. If it wasn’t one thing it was another, but despite the trouble, he loved being able to care and nurture you even more. 

★ The very first time it happened, you had made your way to the gym as you had heard that they were looking for someone to be their new manager, so deciding to try and take things in your own hands to not be as bored you tried to speak up only for a ball to meet your face and you falling rather harsh to the ground. Being one of the few third years not in the game and closest to you he ran over and instantly started to check over your face for injuries. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen but was a surprise. Slowly getting up you chuckled as you rubbed the back of your head trying to play it cool only for the second years to freak out seeing blood.

★ Passing you a towel to place over your nose, he gently leaned you head back as he asked you questions as to what was your name, why you were there, and where you were checking for any other signs of a possible concussion. The perpetrators were dragged over by Daichi and forced to bow in apology but you stated it was alright, you were clumsy and prone to accidents so it wasn’t unsural for you to find yourself in the medical box for one reason or another. 

★ Though Yachi had already agreed to become a manager it wasn’t bad to have two ~~-cute-~~ girls as both of their managers and having the support and help for the new one so she wasn’t alone in learning everything. Meanwhile Sugawara became rather motherly to you not as much as the boys but for sure felt bad about their first introduction to the club.

★ He wasn’t sure what it was but the balls just seemed to be attracted to you like he was. At least once a week you were hit with a ball whether it be from one of the lads messing about and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or you were messing around with them and they hit it just a little bit too hard for you.

★ Sugawara though knew he wasn’t the best to teach at receiving it seemed it would be a necessary skill for you to have while at the club so when he could, in times when he wasn’t needed as a vice-captain, he too the opportunity to privately tutor you on how not to receive a ball to the face but rather with your arms. 

★ It just seemed though you couldn’t quite get it so walking up behind you, he didn’t realise till that moment just how small, and sweet you were. He wrapped his arms around you and positioned you into the correct position to receive that he noticed just how much he came to appreciate and dare he think it, love you? Still with his pink cheeks you didn’t notice on him, he tried to keep his cool as much as he could. 

★ Although you were the one to get hurt and he knew it wouldn’t be your fault he couldn’t help but sigh each time it happened, though at this point would always have a medical kit on hand just incase after all he wouldn’t want you getting ill or seriously hurt if he didn’t have something. 

★ He would always be the gentleman and instead of walking home with the guys after practice if you had hurt your ankle or needed help carrying something home he would always be the first one to offer and do so. Even the other lads would notice the change in his attitude with you around. 

★ Tanaka and Nishinoya would tease him when you weren’t around saying that he would totally be cheating on his fellow third year manager for the first year but when they found out he was serious with the crush they backed off… but only a little but instead sometimes strangely went quiet to watch you both interact and even -try to- help with some of the situations. 

★ Which often leads to them being the route to cause some of your bruises much to Suga’s dismay. Tanaka purposely spiking to you and him so Suga could protect you and Yuu making sure to try and pair off with someone else so he wouldn’t clean with you but with Suga instead. 

★ Which caused him to be angry and go into mother mode though it only made you laugh this ration and tried to defend the second years playfully which turned Suga into a smiling and blushing mess instantly calming him down. 

★ Though when more serious injuries would happen he would be the one to escort you to the nurses office and help them out to make sure you were ok. 

★ If he was allowed he would skip classes to be your side to make sure you were ok, but if he couldn’t before you both would start dating he would record a bunch of fun songs that he sung for you to keep you occupied and hopefully to cheer you up. 


	9. Alpha Bokuto, Ushijima and Sugawara Headcannons for the Omega Verse - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Omegaverse headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests / Headcanons: OPEN Please Comment / Ask away on my Tumblr!! <3 I could always do with ideas!!

##  _**** _

##  _**Bokuto Kotaru;** _

★ This boy smells like a dense woodland, I would imagine something deep and out in the wilds where bears and other large woodland creatures dwell which would only get deeper when he’s in his rut. 

★ Although this boy is born an Alpha it never truely is displayed until he meets you. He has this bright and playful aura that just attracts betas and Omegas to him which would be happy to follow him without a issue but when he meets you there is this pull that he just couldn’t describe. He wanted you in his arms the moment he saw you and never wanted any harm to come to you and keep you there forever. 

★ Not only that he would be fiercely over protective of you. Whenever you were near he would always make sure you were protected which he didn’t even realise he was doing until Akashi pointed it out to him how he always put his body in front of yours if someone threatened or bullied you or even if there was a stray volleyball somewhere. 

★ He wouldn’t care if you were a beta that couldn’t have kids. He would love you for you and protect you with everything that he hand because that’s what his body tells him to do and he was never one to not act on impulse anyway. 

★ This man would absolutely knot you for the first time by accident. He would normally pull out to save any trouble or hassle but this one night which it happened you both had been dating for a while and you just riled him up that little bit too much. You weren’t in heat and he wasn’t in a rut so he knew exactly what he was doing and freaked out about it all, only to have you soothe him and cuddle him telling him you know it was an accident and that it was ok. 

★ This boy has a dirty mouth. You need to wash this mouth out with soap with all the filthy things he would say. Praising you for how well you were taking his knot. How he was going to breed you over and over again making sure his children would be the cause of your loss in your figure and protect you the entire time, never leaving your side if he could help it. Yes this also gets worse when he’s in a rut. He practically humps your leg any chance he could without looking like a fool. 

★ But once it was all said and done he would make sure you were ok, both physically and mentally, gently moving the pair of you to cuddle until his knot died down and even then he would make sure to stuff you full with something else to keep his semen inside you and help clean the rest of you up so you didn’t feel so sweaty and sticky in bed after a long night together.

★ This man wouldn’t notice the change in smells when you are finally pregnant with his children because he’s just so happy to have him beside you plus he’s a honry little owl, he always wants to be able to smell himself on you. It wasn’t until someone like Akashi or even Kuroo pointed it out to the pair of you that you smelled different did you actually invigate the root cause of the change. 

★ He very rarely gets into a protective mode, but when he does it’s almost like a switch and it would need a trigger to do so. If another male tried to get close to you, he would wrap his arms around you, bringing you to his chest, leaning over you and without even realising it he would be growling and warning the other guy to back off, showing off his muscles on his arms and making sure you knew your place under him and the other male to run off in fear for a serious beat down. 

★ Oh and the gif I used? Yeah be ready to be dicked down because he has you in his sights and he’s not about to let you get away off the hook for just being there. He always wants you but will only back off if you say so, you are his priority after all. 

##  _**Ushijima Wakatoushi;** _

★ You didn’t know this big bad Alpha had a thing for you until another alpha tried to make their move on you. You had been invited to the gym for one reason or another by him almost constantly and before you knew it Ushijima was standing behind you, a hand on your head with a seriously deadly look ((Like in the gif)) and warned the other. 

“Do not touch them, they are mine, if you try to continue this fruitless endeavor you will have me to answer to” 

★ And that’s how you got together. You were in shock at his claim to you but only questioned him about you, and he only replied that he was sure you knew. That’s why he always invited you. He was interested in you and wanted to get to know you but practice took up so much of his time, he wanted to make sure he could at least be in the same room as you and when he had moments to talk to you whenever he could.

★ His scent would smell of something like cider I would imagine. There’s this one brand that is cider made of Strawberries and lime. Like that. It’s strong but sweet and once you had a taste of it you couldn’t help but crave more. 

★ He made sure that you always had at least one of his jumpers on hand to wear and cover you in his scent as a sign of claiming rather that some kind of physical mark on your skin like a hickey or something. 

★ When it came to knotting you for the first time, it would be something he would have discussed with you. He wasn’t shy about it because he knew it was a normal body reaction but made sure that it was something that you wanted too. 

★ When the news about you getting together with him got around everyone knew not to mess with you because not only in fear for Ushijima doing something but you weren’t push over to begin with. You were a couple not to be messed with and his strength only increased in the drive to protect you. 

★ If you were ever to have kids with this tall ass man, he would know right away. You would want to surprise him but there’s no surprising this stoic know-it-all. He would be the one to instantly start buying what you needed and would be the one to surprise you. 

★ If he was in rut he would just come out and say it. He would either tell you in text or in a call warning where he was and what he was doing. What he was thinking about and what he would do to you. Though wouldn’t force you to be with him if you didn’t feel up to it but would for sure be grateful if you helped him out. 

★ Although he wasn’t one to be really talkative, in his rut he would be the type of guy to grunt, and pant heavily quickly whispering praise of you and how well you were taking him. He knew he wasn’t small and compared to him, he knew he could be over the top or too much and it just amazed him how well your body adapted to him, and was made to be under him. 

★ You thought he was protective when he claimed you? If you were carrying his children he would be 10000x worse. He would be that silent hovering shadow that you could never get rid of, but would leave you wanting for nothing. Feet hurts? Massage whenever he could. Feeling down? Cuddles cuddles cuddles and talks of how beautiful you are, how you smell like him and how crazy you drive him but this would only happen in private, publicly he would only try and keep things cool. 

##  _**Sugawara Koushi;** _

★ This man wouldn’t truly feel comfortable as an Alpha till he meets you. Unlike Ushijima he was naturally born to be more like a beta but his reproductive organs proved he was an Alpha and always felt like he wasn’t a good fit for the role. 

★ You brought out a side of him he never knew he had. His face rarely got serious or angry but it was common to see him like that when other Alphas tried to take you away from him. He often had to compete with others for your attention though his school years but he didn’t care truely. He would do anything to have you and if that meant losing a few teeth he happily would to keep you no matter what. 

★ Although he was the alpha, the first time he would knot you would be when you would go into a heat and although you had consented before hand, he never actually did as he was the one waiting for the first time you went into heat with him. 

★ His scent would be something like a fresh air breeze on the ocean. Something light and airy which would be another reason why he wouldn’t feel comfortable as an alpha. His scent just wasn’t suited at all but you comforted him saying that everyone was different and most alphas’s scents were too harsh which is why you loved him. It didn’t attack your nose unlike some others would. 

★ He was more of a cunning Alpha using his words rather than his fists to try and settle arguments. He’s the type of alpha to have a worse bark than a bite. His words would be sharp and hit exactly where it hurt without even needing to raise a fist. 

★ If you were to fall pregnant neither of you both would notice. It would take either some very clear signs like your stomach growing or a third party member noticing something about you before it would be confirmed that you both would be parents but you both couldn’t be more happy to become a bigger family. 

★ He would for sure be the kind of Alpha male that would make sure you have everything needed for your nest, when you did decide to mate with him. He would get you anything you wanted and wouldn’t complain about having so much stuff in the bedroom. He would even help you set it up making sure it was perfect for the pair of you not wanting you to be even a little bit uncomfortable for when the time came. 

★ As a sign of possession he would make sure that there was a few visible marks on your skin as well as something of his on your body, most likely something small like a necklace or even a promise ring as he would be one for wanting to make memories with things than something that could fade away. 


	10. Omegaverse - Part 2 - Kuroo, Semi and Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons

Eita Semi; 

★ At first you couldn’t place whatever the scent that Semi had, it wasn’t strong like some other Alphas that you knew but it wasn’t anything that stood out to you. Though when you got closer to him and got to know him you realised just what it reminded you of. It was of your own Alpha father figure. It was something about it that just sent you back to that fatherly figure that made you want more of it and never be without it.

★ Though this Alpha is known for being quiet and brooding. His attitude didn’t phase you as you tried to get to know him. It was you who initiated the want to be close because of the familiar scent that brought you to him but he never pushed you away nor made any advancements until Tendo started talking to you. He knew the other hot headed male Alpha wouldn’t take you from him but whenever you did enter he couldn’t help but suddenly start to hover over you protectively purely because there was another Alpha near you. 

★ As a sign that you weren’t mated but at least together he would buy you something like a choker or a ring. Something Physical that you could proudly display and would spare no expense with it. 

★ For your first time being knotted it would most likely be in his rutt when his mind wasn’t clear with what he was doing. Though thankfully you weren’t in heat so there was a less likely chance for you to get pregnant he still couldn’t believe he did it. Apologising at the end quietly that he shouldn’t have done so but you make sure to tell him that it was ok, and just think next time much to his delight that there would be a next time. 

★ If you were to have children together he wouldn’t be completely oblivious to it. He would have his suspicions but wouldn’t say anything wanting you to be the one that told him. Though if you denied it or didn’t see it even if it was clear he would speak up about it not wanting to risk your life or the life of his first unborn children. 

★ Though he rarely got into protective mode there would only be a few times in which he would get in such a raw mindset that he would need to be. An example would be if there was another Alpha looking for your attention while he was present, clearly fighting for your attention. Though Betas and Omegas wouldn’t trigger this it would only be when he feared he could lose you to someone else and would take them on even if they were bigger than him, he wouldn’t be scared to fight for what he wanted.

★ Though this guy was born to be an Alpha he rarely displayed the common traits only because there wasn’t any need to. Ushijima while on the team would be more than enough for the whole group. Semi is one for brains rather than brawn and would rather follow another Alpha than fight for leadership in the group. Though still fight for you blindly while following others not wanting to pick fights unnecessary. 

★ Though he would be clueless at first when it came to your heat and heart he would make sure that he read books, asked others that he could trust as well as other sources to learn as much as he could nad prepare for it both mentically and physically as much as he could before learning what you liked and what you didn’t like. 

★ He would be a very attentive and caring Alpha making sure you were wanting for not even if others thought that he was mean or cruel to you. You knew him better than that and knew that something was just bugging him or that something was on his mind and that he would speak to you about it later. To some he was a closed book but you were able to open him up and show that there was more to him than people saw. 

★ Where ever you wanted to mate or make a nest he would happily do so but he would also try to make you inclined to do it in a large open space like the living room where he could stuff it full of cushions, pillows and blankets so then he wouldn’t never have to travel too far for food or water keeping you healthy and happy. 

Tendo 

★ If you like fire, burning of logs or any kind barbeque this guy will surely smell like it. His attitude, scent and hair all match and would only burn brighter when angry, protective or in rut. 

★ He would be the one to approach you first, you having his eye he just couldn’t bare to be apart from you the moment he laid eyes on you. Hovering almost to the point where you snapped at him, why are you following me? You would question while he would only blink and only lean his head to the side like it was obvious. 

“Well I like you and want you, so I want to get to know you, what you like, dislike and everything in between” He would give off a goofy smile and with that you were gone, that smile would melt anyone’s heart. 

★ The first time he would knot you would be when his rut suddenly started acting up without him noticing and on top of that you were in public, having a lovely meal and he would be begging you for help for some kind of release. Though thankfully you had only just sat down and you were wearing a dress which could cover up most things while you ate and waited for his knot to deflate. Though made a mad dash home as soon as you could so no one could suspect a thing. 

★ He would be the type of Alpha to have his instincts take over far more often than he should, thinking with his heart and gut rather than his brain. He would instantly start insulting and barking at any Alpha that dared try and get close to you besides the ones he trusted like Ushijima and Semi. Though if his bark didn’t work his fists would quickly knock any other alpha into next week for daring to even look at you in a way that wasn’t appropriate. 

★ His sign of possession would be leaving hickeys all over your neck whenever he could or anywhere else that could be visible if you let your guard down. In his opinion would be the most prodonimate way of saying you were his and you were in no way allowed to cover it up much to the teacher’s dismay. They knew better than to get in the way of a young Alpha and what he wanted, it was just easier to let them be. 

★ He would all be for having kids when you got older and this man would enjoy every moment of it. He would whisper all sorts of filthy things in your ear in your heat which only encouraged his own rut, letting his innermost carnal desires unfold and take hold of him. 

★ You would always be the one to bandage up his fingers and gently kiss them as if that would help him but it would only fuel the fire in his heart to do better for you. It somewhat became a good luck charm for him, and would get angry if you couldn’t do it or wouldn’t if you both had a fight. As originally he had hurt them in a fight for you from another Alpha that turned out to be just a friend but that taught you not to make him angry. 

★ He was a clueless Alpha though, always leaving it to the last minute to get what you wanted or needed for your heat and or for his rut. He just couldn’t prepare even if he wanted too, as soon as he would remember, something else would take up his mind, but he made sure that you had the most important things, or to have you remind him several times just in case. 

★ Though he had the confidence and attitude of an Alpha sometimes he just didn’t feel it all the time when Ushijima overpowered him. So to reaffirm what you already knew, you could easily and each time prove to him that he’s your alpha and that would never change if you had anything to say about it, on top of that you would always confirm that you wanted him as your alpha and show him physically that that you wanted him no matter how much better Ushijima or other’s might be. 

Kuroo Tetsuro

★ This man would smell surprisingly fresh, like the outdoors near the sea but not as strong as being right on the seafront. Though when he walks into a room though his smell is fresh, it’s stronger than most showing just how much of an Alpha he is compared to others.. (I hope that makes sense) 

★ Don’t give this Alpha ideas because if you do he will run with it for miles. Oh you want that sexy pair of lingerie to parade in? He’ll buy it and make you wear it as soon as you get home. Toys? Don’t worry he’s probably already got them, you talk about being breed like a little slut? Be prepared not to walk the next day because he loses his mind, and his feral side comes out with words. One would think and wonder how he could say such things in the heat of passion because it was just that mind blowing, you couldn't understand how.

★ Try and convince me that he would at first do the Kinda wild kabe-don to get you attention before moving onto the Standard Kabe-don to really show his alpha status and attitude. Though if you didn’t resist him he would lean into the Tender Kabe-Don and only let you leave with a kiss because he knew he would have you if you would just let me take control over you in the most primal of ways. 

★ For as much as he would be an asshole to you it was how he showed you he loved you. Slinging an arm around your shoulder and bringing you close to him as you both walked, laying his claim over you and just being really close, kissing your temple as you talked and smirking knowing he is the cat who got the cream. 

★ Coming to your heat he would make sure he would have everything you needed and more without even needing to ask him if he knew what you wanted. He would have secretly gotten it out of you without evening knowing and hoarded it all before it would happen. 

★ Though the first time would knot you would be when you both had been dating for a while and found himself unable to keep himself at bay any longer he had always pulled out before but this time he was the one begging and questioning you if it was ok as he wanted nothing more than to just be one with you for at least a little bit afterwards, wanting post sex cuddles and love, peppering you with kissed as he squeezed you in his arms tightly but with only your permission would he do so. 

★ He wouldn't really have to fight others for your attention as he was not only confident in himself but around others. If anything you had to fight for his attention as he was needed in most areas of the school though you knew it was for mostly academic reasons sometimes you couldn’t help but feel at least a little jealous of all the others that got to spend time with him.

★When he couldn’t be around you he would give you a shirt or a jumper of his to make sure you smell like him while he wasn’t around and to have other’s know just who you had as a partner. 

★ Though when you were alone together he was the most caring person you could imagine. Loving you, wanting to just hold you and be close to you. Though while out and about he would make sure yes that you were close but to also just let you take the lead as he was happy to follow wherever you wanted to go. 

★ This man would know you’re pregnant soon after you knew you were and would be able to figure it out, though wouldn’t be shy to tell you and be concerned over your health and well being for everyone involved.


	11. Headcanons - Daichi + Noya with a S/O who whoops ass at Volleyball - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons: OPEN  
> Requests: OPEN - See my Tumblr page for the latest!
> 
> Dai and Noya headcanons where they didn't know their S/O whoops ass at Volleyball until they see you play.

Daichi Sawamura;

★ It was no secret that you had a crush on the boy’s volleyball captain, and while you were just a member of the female team it wasn’t unusual for you to be seen together as you and Yui Michimiya were often discussing matters pertaining to the club. Still he tried to say it was a case of that he needed to talk to Yui about captain things but it was all just a lie to see you and that’s how you got to know each other before he asked you out much to the joy of the other boys.

★ He had never seen you play only because his own team kept him busy and on top of needing to talk to coaches and Suga about issues with the lads he was always kept away from your own practice in which you always finished on time because the other girls didn’t really take it seriously like you and Yui wanted to.

★ So when the interhigh games you were excited to finally be playing in a team and hoped that Daichi’s games matched up with yours only to be cursed again that they were at the same time but in different gyms. Though when parting he gave you a good luck kiss on the cheek before running off for his own games and you going to your’s.

★ You didn’t notice it when he entered the building. You were far too focused on your game and trying not to lose that he was in the stands with the rest of his team. They all knew about you and that you loved the sport just as much if not more than Daichi so they wanted to see you play too. Though seeing the score 22-22 to the other school you were starting to lose hope.

★ It wasn’t until Sugawara yelled words of encouragement did you notice the boys in the stand and spotting your other half you took a deep breath before grinning. Though he wasn’t outwardly speaking he was looking at you with a look you could just read. “Come on you can win thing just keep going”

★ With that in mind you all yelled in unison before picking up the pace, or that was the plan before the whistle went... It would be your turn to serve as you were subbed in as the pinch server and you took a deep calming breath as you subbed your fellow girl as a player before taking the center stage.

★ This was your turn to shine and with Daichi there you felt invincible. You felt on top of your game despite how dire the situation was. Still you spun the ball up before throwing it, you ran, jumped and hit it as hard as you could. They called it an out. Though the refs stated otherwise.

★ 23-22 a piece, time to get another. Power server? Not an issue they thought. So seeing them shuffling around you smirked as you took the ball, taking another deep breath you focused on the court and took a few moments before nodding to yourself. Tossing the ball up this time without the spin they panicked as it came to the net as this time you had done a jump float! Just how many tricks did you have up your sleeve?!

★ 24-22 as it fell. They re-arranged themselves now realising that they couldn’t really predict what you would hit. So they just got themselves ready to take whatever you had at them. But you knew it wasn’t any use if they couldn’t make it connect.

★ As the whistle went you took your next deep breath knowing and hoping you could end it here for the first, letting you one and only weapon take the center stage. Looking up to the ceiling you took a second to calculate it before taking a step back. Tossing the ball low and hitting it with an underhanded serve.

★ So when the ball dropped in their court as they just couldn’t make it connect everyone blew up into cheers. Your one weapon? You had perfected and when lining up to see the boys in the stand Daichi was just shocked as you winked. You had stunned him like nothing else had. What else did he not know about you? And when the hell did you get so good? He really needed to see you play more, because those points had him hooked.  
GIF by volleygifs

  
Yuu Nishinoya;

★ While the boys failed at interhigh the girls continued on to play another round. After begging Ukai to let them go and see you play he figured it might be a good moral boost for the girls as well as letting the boys see some girls that *might* actually be interested in them. Still hoping the thoughts would work Ukai happily let them spend the rest of the day at the other court hoping to see you play.

★ As always Noya never got to see you play before which was another reason why he begged the other to let the boys stay to see the girls hopefully win their match. His practice always ran late and only ever got to walk you home as he was normally too tired to play with you when his team manages to tire him out.

★ Seeing you guys though warm up, he couldn't help but be excited for the incoming battle to begin. He knew you were a spiker but you often changed positions depending on who you were playing. Sometimes you were a left wing spiker and if you weren’t then you would be the right side. Not that they knew this but there would be several reasons as to why which would show though the game that they watched. .

★ You weren’t playing an over powerful team and although it took a whole set to finally get to know what kind of team you were up against it seemed that you would be a Right side wing spiker for the match.

★ As the second set began you took up the spot right in the center to receive more. It seemed that the other team had a powerful setter and you would be the one to receive it almost each time. Though some of the touches were off, they always went up without touching the floor.

★ Even the Libero on the team was jealous of your skills on your good days when they were out of rotation. The rallys went on for longer and noya stood there in awe at your skills, he knew he was known for his defensive skills but this? This was something on another level.

★ His face lit up and cheered you on excited and happy that he loved someone that could give him a run for his money on any day of the week. He had never seen you this good nor in your element like this and it excited him in more ways than one if you catch my drift (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

★ And if that wasn’t enough when the Libero was on your spikes were something he couldn’t wait to be on the other end of. The sound that it made when your hand connected to the ball was something that took his breath away each time. Even though it wasn’t often he knew he would take one of those spikes to the face and never regret it.

★ While yes you were tired and overworked you almost single handedly helped the team gain the points needed to win as after all if it wasn’t for your defensive work, they couldn’t spike or continue the volley to get the points needed to win.


	12. Bokuto's Fans - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's fans are called Hooter's and here's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the work? Please comment it keeps my postivity up! Also Feel free to comment with ideas you guys want, or requests! I'm really needing prompts to keep writing!

★ It wouldn’t have been his idea, someone else from the team like Haruki or Yamato as a joke but Bokuto got the star in his eyes as he heard that and couldn’t forget it. 

★ Ever since then when he paraded around school and tried ot find his fan club (We all know there would be one at least in secret) and fail he explained to Akaashi about the idea who only rolled his eyes and brused him off. 

★ Mean while Akaashi who knew about the club left them a letter explaining about his wants and wishes finding it funny, who in turned took the idea and began to spread it all over the internet. Bokuto’s very own fan club, the Hooters who hoot and holla for their favourite Spiker, Ace and Captain. 

★ Those outside of their school like Kuroo would be laughing his head off knowing what else Hooters could mean. Oikawa would be jealous and start wanting to call his fans something but unable to think of anything cool or funny.

★ Though the club would continue to follow and help him along with his career helping him but donating him though school/Collage/Uni and helping him for his equiment and other such things he would need continung onto the professional level. 

★ When he got into the Black jackels they had a huge event to celebrate, maknig him a youtube video and helping not only gain his popularity but also increasing the popularity of the sport, buying merch, mags he was featured in and just doing their bit to help him and the team. 

★ The comminuty would all be excitable and energtic, fully of life, fun and happy just wanting to hang out and enjoy a sport they all loved and even branched out to help other’s in the team generally falling in love with Hinata and Bokuto wouldn’t brag often but he would for sure show his little favourite decoy all the cool things he got with being so popular.


	13. Kuroo Tetsuro - Creeky Bed - NSFQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeky bed - Kuroo does something about it 
> 
> Headcanons: Open   
> Requests: Open 
> 
> Feel free to comment with requests and headcanon requests!! <3

This was the 3rd time you were getting out of bed. First it was for the toilet. Then your throat felt dry, so you went to grab a glass of water and guzzled that down. Then you were tossing and turning like no one’s business. 

The final straw that broke the camel's back was the fact you had gotten up just to look for headphones and he had had enough. “Kitten. Can’t you sleep?” Kuroo questioned, only to be ignored as you didn't hear him after all. He was quiet and the headphones you had in were loud compared to his voice. 

So getting even angrier he sat up, which you finally noticed, and took one earbud out on the left to hear if he was talking to you. Was Tetsuro unable to sleep too? But the mood quickly changed when he shifted to hover over you. “Why won’t you just fucking settle to sleep?” He questioned annoyed not just at you. “The bed is noisy, your audio is loud, and I can hear exactly what you’re listening to so don’t play games. You need daddy don’t you?” He grumbled, close, into your left ear. 

“You can feel daddy’s cock hmm?” He questioned as his hips now lowered down and he started to grind into you playfully. Kuroo had his boxers on but you? No he was one of those types of people that was warm when you went to bed, so you always slept naked. After all, sleeping beside someone was always warmer than being alone. 

Whimpering you breathlessly reached up to loop your arms around his neck, forgetting your phone beside you. “Look how hard daddy is after dreaming of you, but he couldn’t even finish the delightful dream he had!” he complained playfully as he leaned back to sit on your lower hips, breaking your arms from around his neck. “So it’s time daddy helps you get to sleep no? How does that sound? Then we can both have a lie-in in the morning but the next time you disrupt daddy’s sleep, he won’t be so forgiving” he warned. Getting off from your hips he sorted his pillows from his side of the bed and took a seat. “As this is all your fault, you’re going to have to be the one doing all the work” He put his hands behind his head to cushion it between the cold, steel bars. “And if you don’t you won’t be getting anything from daddy until next week, so get to work” With a smirk he watched as you happily licked your lips, biting them slightly. Taking off your headphones you did as you were asked and layed in his lap, taking off his boxers, tossing them to the floor before gently licking his cock from the bottom right up to the sensitive and pulsing head. “That’s right Kitten” He praised quietly. “You take care of daddy” He continued to praise you, as he ran a hand through your hair, gently scratching the scalp as he turned it into a fist. “Don’t be shy now take in the head” He mused as that’s exactly what you did. Taking the head of his cock into your mouth, gently nibbling on the sensitive head, before taking more and more slowly down into your throat. “That’s it, baby” He purred, keeping one hand behind his head as his hips gently thrusted into your mouth and throat. “Just like in my dream. Swallow all of daddy’s cock and choke on it, slut” His voice lowered as his dick started to pulse as you gave him the best blowjob you could so late in the night. 

It wasn’t long before he used the hand in your hair to gently pry you off him, leaving you panting and drooling. Leaning in for a kiss, he whispered, “that’s such a good girl. Now, let’s see just how wet you are, hmm?” He questioned as he let the hand from your hair go, and used both of them to pull you onto his lap. “Oh baby your cunt feels so wet and soft against my cock. Almost as if you were made just for me,” chuckling softly he could hear the creaking of the bed as you rocked against him. “Do you hear that, whore? You’re grinding on daddy’s cock so hard you’re making the bed creak.” As he spoke, you leaned forward to bury your head into his shoulder. “Aww what’s the matter? Is my baby getting shy hearing just how desperate she is? Well you have a choice, either you ride daddy or daddy will be going to sleep on the couch where he won’t have to hear a peep from this stupid bed.” Your whine amused him greatly as you shifted onto your feet. “That’s right bitch hop on daddy’s swollen and throbbing cock.” He praised as he gently laid his hands on your hips to help guide you down onto his dick. “That’s right cum slut. Take daddy’s thick, hard cock.” Growling deep in his throat, he enjoyed the way you bounced on him. Taking all of him in after only a few thrusts. “Fuck baby girl” he moaned. Eyes closing as his head leaned back and bumped against the steel bars of the bed. “That’s, right fuck yourself on this thick, daddy cock. I’m going to fill you with so much cum” He stuttered, promised, as his hips started to move in time with yours. 

As the thrusts grew, so did the noise of the bed in protest. Clearly straining with the effort of the current activity from the pair of you. “Oh god, I want to cum in that tight, little cunt of yours so bad. Just load after load because you’re my cum slut and I love reminding you of just who owns your little cunt,” he promised, the metal headbar now slamming into the wall and the bed frame creaking with every hard thrust. “That’s right bitch cum on my cock!” He demanded. “Let daddy cum inside you and fill you. Fucking that cum right into that little hole” He snarled, before he took the moment to sit up. Wrapping his arms around you, overpowering you in that instant and driving his hips hard and fast into your cunt. “Oh baby I’m going to fucking cum! Oh shit-” he cut himself off with a snarl as he continued to drive with you though both your and his own orgasm.

“Oh baby” His breath hissed as he calmed down. Giving you a small smile he looked over you fondly. “How was that sweetie?” He questioned as he slowly backed off from you. Helping you up and settling you back down into bed. “I hope I wasn’t too rough” He mumbled as he yawned. “I know-” he would have continued with the soft pillow talk and kisses but there was a sudden knock at the door. ‘It’s 3am? Who would be up at this time?’ You both thought as your heads turned towards the general direction of the door. “I’ll be right back” He gently kissed your temple before getting up, much to the distress of the bed. 

It didn’t take him long to return, though laughter could be heard on the way back. “So baby girl it looks like tomorrow we’re going bed shopping” He still laughed as he got into bed beside you. Cuddling you close, kissing anywhere he could get his hands on you. “It seems this frame is too noisy for our neighbors and they put in a noise complaint that we were having too much fun,” He managed, squeezing you gently as he brought you to his chest. “Now, hopefully I’ve worn you out and you can get to sleep. Daddy needs it,” he mumbled ,getting comfortable with you in his arms before going back to a peaceful, blissful sleep.


	14. Bokuto's Birthday - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day i'm posting this it's our favourite owl boy's birthday! Happy birthday boiiii <3

You knew something was off the moment you walked in through the door. The tv was on, he didn’t greet you and the smell of dinner wasn’t cooking. Ok so that left the burning question. 

What had a Mr. Bokuto Koutarou in his legendary emo mode? 

He didn’t have a game today, but practice at least, maybe something went bad there? You had called him on your short break to make sure he was ok, and he seemed fine then. His normal go lucky self. You were sure it wasn’t something you said because you hadn’t had a fight today not that you did often. Then it hit you. You were late home for one special reason and now it would make life all the more difficult to actually get him out of the house. Still, with a plan in mind you set down everything, changing your shoes before going to greet the pouting man on the couch. 

“Hey love” You greeted him and he didn’t even move his head as he mumbled a ‘hey’ back. Ohhhhh boy this lad was really upset. Still you sat on the floor by his head and began to run a hand though his hair. “How was your day?” You ask softly continuing to shower him in soft head pats. “It was ok” He admitted though pouting lips as he glanced to you. “I missed you today though” He didn’t want to say outright what made him so down, thinking and hoping you might remember. Though at this point he thought everyone didn’t. 

“I missed you too my owl” You teased with a kiss to his forehead. “How about we go out for dinner tonight?” You offered as you nuzzled into his shoulder. Taking in his scent fresh from a shower as he was in some Pjs. 

“I guess we could, I know this restaurant I wanted to try” he asked hopefully but only frowned deeper as you shook your head. You were denying him what he wanted to do? 

“Actually, how about I surprise you?” You grinned as his whole body language perked up hearing that. A surprise? Could it be that- “It means then you can’t complain when it’s not something you don’t like” You laughed playfully. Still he sighed and nodded as he sat up. “I’ll go get change, see you when you get back down” He muttered as his face dropped again before going upstairs. 

With that you pulled out your phone sending a single line. ‘*The owl is leaving the nest* And with that you did as you needed to get ready for that night in something fun and casual, and something he had brought for you which seemed to have cheered him up a little. 

Once you were walking you had a blind fold in your back pocket as hand in hand you happily chatted about your day hoping that he wouldn’t catch on to the two figures that were following behind you. “Ok Bo! We’re almost there but I want to surprise you so put on this blind fold please!” You asked. Tilting his head to the side he grinned. So you hadn’t forgotten! Or so he hoped as he grasped it and put it on tightly waiting to take your hand but quickly yelled as he felt himself being covered in something and whisked off his feet. “Sorry babe, this is for your own good!” You called and laughed as Meian and Samson swept him off his feet. He was kicking, yelling and just plain panicking as he was bundled into a car. “Just wait and hold out I swear you’ll love it!” You laughed as you tried to reassure him that he wasn’t being kidnapped or stolen away somewhere unknown and that you were still with him. 

After making sure he felt thoroughly lost in the car ride to the destination they helped you bundle him out and into a dark and quiet room. “Now don’t move babe it’s just me” You had reassured him as you took off the bag and the blindfold only got him to sigh. “Baby owl I can’t see anything” He complained before there was a bright flash, bangs and a yell of. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” He stood in awe and shock for a few moments as he took in the situation. No one had said even one wish of happy birthday to him all day and yet the team was in their gym all set up to party. The whole Jackal team, with other familiar faces he knew. Confetti fell as he saw Kuroo, Tsukishima, his old teammates from Fukurodani, and even some of his family at the surprise party. 

“Y-You guys” he started to tear up, but you could tell he was happy. It seems that no one remembering his birthday had got him down and in his emo mode. Thankfully it all paid off as his hair perked up, his eyes lit up brighter and his whole body stood up straighter as they all came to wish him a merry 26th birthday. Sure it wasn’t an important year, but he couldn’t celebrate his 25th as he was busy, so they treated it as if it was that big of a deal making it to a quarter of a century. 

“Thank you” He cried happily as he made sure to give everything a hug and at least a kiss on the cheek before looking at you.

“Hey don’t look at me!” You laughed as you pointed to Hinata and Atsumu. “Those two trouble makers thought it was a good idea, I just got other’s here for the night. So party away.” You teased and that wouldn’t be the end of the night for Kotaruo, oh no you had a even more special surprise for him when you got home that night.


	15. Satori Tendo - Cuddling headcanons - (N)SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more headcannons with a a slight metion of sex soooo ye enjoy

★ He’s not too much of a cuddler but when he’s feeling sad or upset with you he will almost be clingy and demanding cuddles from you. He loves you but physical touch isn’t always the best way to show that love or at least that’s what he thinks. He is much more into just being in the same room as you and enjoying spending time with you not necessarily cuddling. 

★ But if he could see that you were struggling with something, like needing to cry or something that you need to get off your chest he would ignore his own feelings and pull you into an all encompassing hug wanting to just squeeze out all your worries and troubles. 

★ Though depending on the seasons you will get to know that in the Winter and Spring he would normally be more cuddle-y while in the warmer months he would keep his distance as he found you to be a hot water bottle and didn’t want to struggle staying cool.

★ The best way to get him to give you cuddles would for sure to be making him a hot drink to make him sleepy like a hot chocolate -Don’t give you coffee late at night you learned that lesson early- and a blanket to cuddle under and then he just can’t deny your wishes. He would have to get comfy first before agreeing to spending time under a warm blanket.

★ Though he would be the guilty party that would be the first one to fall asleep which you would soon follow because you weren’t for sure weren’t going to waste a chance to sleep on him listening to his heartbeat 

★ He would cuddle post sex but only when you both had calmed down, cleaned up and cooled down. Again he doesn’t like too much heat but he didn’t want to see uncaring by not giving you what you would want post sex. 

★ He’s always been a bit hesitant with physical touch which is why he’s not always wanting them. After all kids tended to stay away from him and just didn’t show him affection or want to be near him so he grew to be cold until you grasped his hand and hugged him wanting to be close to him and prove that you wanted to making him a guessing, blushing mess. 

★ While he’s asleep though his body betrays him. He’s a little cuddling monster. He always needs to be touching you and at the very least as an arm wrapped around you. He loves being the big spoon and curling his long limbs around you. His body almost craved it to make up for lost time as a child. 


	16. Dad Bokuto Headcanons - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more headcanon request fulfilled yay!!

★ His dreams came true when he found out that his first born was going to be a boy. Like that’s his literal dream come true. He even looked up some of the old wive’s tales that said if you did a certain position, and fed you certain food it would increase the chances of having a boy. Like this man was DESPERATE and was willing to do anything for a twin of him he practically was screaming out of the hospital with how happy and energetic he was, he couldn’t wait now, he sent a message to *EVERYONE* Even to people he didn’t know that he was going to have a boy. This high lasted for days. 

★ Everyday though your pregnancy he would wait on you hand a foot wanting to make sure he had a healthy young lad protecting you and left you wanting for nothing. He every night would talk to the little lad even in your sleep when he couldn’t sleep which when you woke in the morning he was sometimes drooling all over your stomach having fall asleep listening to the beats of your heart. 

★ When the time finally came and he saw his son for the first time he had stars in his eyes, it was like all his christmases and birthdays came all at once. He even took a photo as he came in wanting to remember this moment forever and the feeling he had as he saw you lying there with the black haired.

★ No matter how much you tried, when it was time for feedings in the night, the man would just sleep like a log not because he didn’t want to do it, but he just couldn’t get up. He was always able to sleep through almost anything and everything no matter how hard you tried to wake him. So in turn he made a deal, if you did the nightly rounds he would do the mornings so you could sleep in and get some good rest.

★ He wouldn’t be shy about sharing daily photos or videos on his instagram, making a story to last a lifetime so he could remember all the firsts as they happened and post them and his followers would just melt seeing them. Supporting him from all around the world and even sending him baby clothes into his p.o. box and happily doing a fashion show with them after all. You couldn’t help it but smile as he fawned over the cute little mini him. 

★ He would scream bloody murder when he found out that as soon as his son was old enough to sit and play around on the floor he would go for one of his dad’s volleyballs and play with it. Sure he was only letting it roll around but for his son to show interest in even the ball??? He would die happy that maybe- just maybe he would follow in his father’s footsteps.

★ He tried to be around as much as he could but game had him being away as he grew into the terrible twos and was away from the sport long enough, having taken some extended time off to watch him grow up for all of his firsts never wanting to miss a moment but he would always call you when he could in breaks from training having worked extra hard to be rid of the soft dad bod he had gained while not at training. 

★ You knew his son looked like him but it was like he was his actual twin. Was this how his mother felt when he was growing up? The boy was energetic, lively, happy-go-lucky and just became the light in the room just like his father. 

★ When the little man started school it was one of the hardest things for the pair of you. Bo had given him a small plush volleyball keychain that he could play with in class in case he got nervous and even though he was confident at home nursery was a completely different story. When around people he didn’t know he was unsure but they saw his true colours after some weeks at the building enjoying the time away to get to know more people and just enjoy life as a kid. 

★ Whenever it was time for show and tell he would bring in something that his father brought from around the world. He just loves his dad so much and Bokuto would always be looking for things to bring him home as he traveled. Letting him even wear his sports gear normally it’s his away gear as he doesn’t use it but it swamps the little lad but it’s the most adorable thing. 

★ He would be happy to teach his boy everything he knew about being a professional volleyball player and as the boy grew Bo became his role model and wanted to follow in his footsteps. 

★ Though he wasn’t expecting to have another child but when you announced you were pregnant with his second child he was more shocked than excited. He knew he had been away a lot and you both weren’t trying but your son? He was running around the garden like his dad and was excited to finally be an older brother plus it wasn’t something Bo hadn’t done before. He could do it again!

★ He would spoil his kids rotten, always making sure to come home for their birthday and christmases even if he was across the world he would do everything in his power to be there for them.


	17. Alpha Kenji Koganegawa - (N)SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more headcanons for this boi! and just a reminder 
> 
> Headcanons: Open  
> Requests: Open

  


[Originally posted by tetsuruo](http://tmblr.co/Z6D6dq21h_QdQ)

🦴 - This simple minded Alpha is one of the sweetest you would ever meet, because of his simple mind when it came to his love and affection he wasn’t secretive about it or a blushing bride. He would make sure his want was known leaving it up to you if you would accept you as his Alpha and make sure that he would prove his worth to you in every way so then you wouldn’t even want to think of someone else.

🦴 - So when you accepted him as your alpha he would make sure he would give you one of the team jersey’s with his name and number on it and HEAVILY scented of him because he wants everyone to know that you are his and he isn’t afraid to show you off.  
  
“Look at my mate! Aren't they just the cutest? So small and beautiful and mine so hands off!”  
“Hey my awesome other half! Did you see that setter’s ace! That’s all me!”  
“You’re mine! All mine and I’m so lucky to have such a caring and loving mate” 

🦴 - Having a bad day? Comfort food is a must! He’ll cook it or order take out to make sure you feel better about yourself, bunkering down in a nest of blankets, pillows and endless cuddles until you feel better. 

🦴 - This big boi smells like that of a forest of pine cones dusted in Cinnamon, anise and nutmeg, something that is warm, comforting, hinting that that sweetness in that personality of his. 

🦴 - Now getting on some more interesting topics. He’s not called the ‘Bone boned setter’ for nothing now~ He’s also your Big boned Alpha if you catch my drift ;3. So when it came lying with you intimately for the first time. He knows he’s big and in his simple mind, he’s clearly worried for you and would need reassurance that you would be ok, and not in too much pain with him. 

🦴 - Which is why the first time would be the slowest and longest time he would ever prepare you much to your dismay and no matter how much you cried, begged or pleaded for more he would make sure he was comfortable as well as you before he even went near you with his big bone. 

🦴 - Now he wouldn’t lie that after the first time he would be impressed with the fact that you could take him so he would be looking even more forward to the fact that it was even a possibility that you could take his knot. Waiting for the right time, place and situation so you could for the first time because to him it wasn’t something to take lightly. Knotting someone was meant to be special and with the one he was going to be with forever in his mind. 

🦴 - So comes the night when he finds out that the fact his dream is coming true. After working at an automobile factory for some time to keep himself going, he found out that he’s made it onto the Sendai Frogs as part of their team he swept you into his arms which prompted you to take the first step and with him being so happy and overjoyed he just couldn’t sat no to you. He made sure to make you as his forever and always, knotting you for the first time that night as well as giving you the bite to show off proudly to everyone that he was taken and you were too to him.

🦴 - I mean it’s just a given. He’s not a quiet boy, in all aspects. Rut or not he’s going to tell you every time and each time you make him feel so good. Not scared to tell you what he likes, what he loves and even what he dislikes! He doesn’t want any miscommunication and being part of a team he knows just how important it is. So he makes sure to have that trait come into every aspect of his life. He makes sure to talk you through things that make him feel comfortable and uncomfortable so he hopes that you feel that you can be the same way with him.  
  
🦴 - He may not be the most creative with nicknames for you but that doesn’t mean the typical ones mean any less to him. You’re his everything. His darling, babe, mate, bro, other half, words have no gender but endless meaning to this man. 

🦴 - He would be so protective of what is his and his family, making sure to use his height to trap you between walls, intimidate a ny other opposing Alpha and even to cover you in him to make you feel safe. Having a family with you would be the ultimate dream coming true to him. Your’s or adoption, it doesn’t matter, he wants a big family, and you are just the start of it.


	18. Happy Birtday Daichi - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for his birthday today!

**“What are your goals for the next year?”** Your better half as you like to call him questioned as you looked over your phone, having taken a seat at the local cafe you had originally met him at. Often coming here just to give you that small comfort that he was truly never too far even if he worked on the opposite end of the country. _“To see you more often”_ Though he couldn’t see it, you smiled at your own reply over the fact that something as simple would be a goal for you coming into the new year. It wasn’t easy, a long distance relationship but somehow you and Daichi made it work. Though you figured he would have it much worse. Having a birthday so close to christmas and before the new year so much was going on you figured he would be forgotten and busy around this time of year. 

Though for you though you couldn’t really complain. Family hadn't been all over you as they normally would for this time or year but on the down side it just reminded you just how /lonely/ it could be living alone.

**“Don’t worry baby, i’ll be there soon, just got another paycheck to save before I can be there”** He hoped would reassure you as you gazed over the small icon of his face. Not truely paying attention to your surroundings. This truly showed when the waitress who knew you, delivered your order without you asking. Chuckling to yourself you thanked her before going back to your phone, having a conversation over what you would think would be hundreds of miles. _“True it gives me something to work for and prepare for at least”_ That was the thing with Daichi. He would always look on the positive side of things which never failed to at least uplift that mood just a little bit more. 

**“Why? The flat a mess?”** You just could hear the chuckle from his side of things as you rolled your eyes in a slight huff. _“No. It’s clean thank you very much~ Anyway what is your new year's resolution?”_ You questioned back to him and with that. Though you froze in horror as you felt something on your shoulder, and a whisper; 

“To surprise you” He smiled at that as your head whipped around to see the object of your affection standing there. Covered in show, wrapped up in the scarf you got him when you first started dating and a stupid beanie. You stared at him in shock as he chuckled leaning back and folding his arms taking in your face. “And I think I did it too early! It’s not the new year!” He laughed. You would have been happy, over the moon in fact he was there in front of you but all you could do is hit him and yell. “I thought I would be alone!” You teared up, he now scared that he had upset you wrapped his arms around you, lifting you from your chair as he cuddled you close. “I’m sorry, but I wanted to surprise you. I got off work a week earlier than expected… So I thought I would surprise you” He chuckled though happily wrapped away the tears, as you sought comfort in his arms. 

“You scared me half to death!” You protested through the tears and the bright smile. 

“That wasn’t my intention but you did look funny like that, I rarely get to see you so shocked” He teased you as he let you go to pick up your drink. “Still let's go home, I just want to relax with you” He offered quietly, trying to user you out gently knowing there was something else he wanted to surprise you with but wanted to be at home to do so for you. 

“You can be such a meanie sometimes Daichi! I swear i’ll get you back for this” You swore to him as you took your drink from him as you walked with him. 

“I know you probably will!” He laughed with you letting you take the lead back to your own apartment. Turning the key and letting him in you grinned as you took off your coat as well as taking his and hanging it up for him. “But this place looks so cozy… You’ve done a wonderful job keeping this place nice” He beamed leaning in to kiss your temple. Taking off his shoes at the door in respect and walking to the living room and making himself at him. Throwing away now what would be the empty coffee cup you looked over him as he relaxed in what was once just your apartment. Now that he was there everything felt just that little bit brighter… Warmer in fact. “Damn right I have!” You rolled your eyes as you took up a seat beside him. “My family are still wanting to meet you, and they tore up the place hoping you might come back for the early christmas but you were still away” You sighed, leaning so your head would come in contact with his shoulder enjoying the peace and quiet. “I only just managed to get it back in order before you showed up” poking his stomach, you smiled as he looked down to you. “Lucky you did hmm? Else I would just have to help you clean up and what a chore that is~” Poking you back he shifted a little nervously before getting to the ground. “But you know what isn’t a chore? Having you by my side. Even if I’m not there physically there every day I know I’m just lucky to have someone who’s willing to stay no matter the distance and I know your fears and insecurities can get the best of you which is why I want to ask you something very important, not just for me, but if you say yes hopefully it’ll just prove that I’m serious about this… About us” 

Swallowing hard he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sleek box, opening to show off the plain silver band inside. “So please, my better half, will you do me the honour and marry me?”


	19. Dominating Sugawara - (N)SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the first page by @rare_pair_princess - Sorry it took so long ;; I got into a slump, but I'll probably add to this more when I get the chance! I just didn't want to leave it rotting like this. Though I am working on the other request that's in my comments at the moment! Un-beta'ed of course.

Dominating Sugawara was easy when the mood called for it and he was willing. The condition had to set beforehand and sometimes it wasn’t easy when one side was more particular than the other. Still Suga had a bad day at work, and his mood? Just seemed to be too perfect.    
  
And your mood? Confident, after all your work day had gone well, getting that promotion you wanted and you felt on top of the world. Not being one to pass up an opportunity like this you sat on the couch and opened up your arms for Sugawara to come and cuddle in close.    
  
“Hello darling, how are you?” You questioned him, feeling his shoulders slump that’s when your thoughts were confirmed. 

“I’m ok, a little upset, my students just wouldn’t behave today and I don’t know why.” He admitted. He leaned into your touch willingly as you ran a hand through his hair hoping to relax him that little bit more. 

“What’s a shame, but it’s friday, so we don’t have to go to bed early…” You started before looking down at him and biting your lip as your neves rose. What if you read his mood wrong? But you hadn’t before… No he would be willing, you were sure… “So how about I take control tonight and let you just relax and forget everything for a while hmm?” Leaning down to capture his forehead in a sweet kiss.    
  
Taking that moment he nodded as he got up from your arms. “I’ll go and get everything prepared” He looked a little more excited at that. Though seeing him perk up had you all the more excited and eager to start.    
  
  


You gave him some good 10 minutes before going up to the bedroom, having prepared yourself beforehand too, going to the toilet, getting your hair just the way you want too before opening the door and taking in the situation. 

Sugawara was lied on the bed, on his back clearly enjoying the toy that was emitting a low buzzing sound from within his ass. Though he didn’t seem to notice you at first as you stripped yourself on your shirt, shoes, socks and trousers, leaving you in just your underwear, and something you wouldn’t be taking off for a while. 

Gently cupping his cheek was the first moment where he noticed you having come into the room. “Hello sweetheart, enjoying yourself?” You questioned.    
  
He nodded as his big doe eyes just hit your heart in all the most sweet but sinful ways. “Yes my beloved.”    
  
“Good boy, now, just stay like that, spread eagle for me Koushi” You commanded, and being the good little boy he was he did as he was told, letting you strap him to the spreader bar that you have previously installed for such occasions for the pair of you. “Now be good and stay still for your Commander and you’ll get your just reward.”    
  
And so began the fun but therapeutic night for Sugawara. 


End file.
